Subjugate: The Eyes of the Consort
by Moonloverbias
Summary: Wang Yo/Hae Soo In the world I now live in, women were forced to submit. I, on the other hand would do anything to make him proud AU What if the key to Wang Yo's reign wasn't killing off his brothers, but keeping Hae Soo close. You know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. [DARK, Full of angst, non-canon relationships]
1. Chapter 1

Light but determined footsteps crept throughout the palace, the assurance of fleeting was high in heart.

This wasn't the sound you'd expect from a prince, especially one from the 3rd Prince Wang Yo. Yes, it was odd to think a traitor was able to find himself in the mist of the royals again, but he wasn't going to let an attempt against his life stop him from his dream of becoming ruler of Goryeo. 

It wasn't as if he just arrived, he was actually there for nearly a week, hiding in his mother's pavilion. He remembered the shock he felt seeing how his mother became grey and tired within the span of two years. Queen Yoo never seemed to be one who would crack under pressure that was shown to her over the time of his father's reign, and it wasn't as if she was suffering at Moo's hand. He knew why she was this way, for the same reason why he came back; power. 

Jung changed alot overtime as well, becoming a general for his brother, he looked built compared to how he was years before. What didn't change though was his inability to hide his emotions, Yo always thought it would harm his brother; showing vulnerability. Despite their differences they both agreed on the same thing, So cannot become King after Moo's death, it would be reprehensible. 

He learned from Won that Wook himself wanted the current king out, working on poisoning him with mercury in his bath. Yo wondered at first how it was possible, seeing that Hae Soo was now head court lady. The thought of that wench drove him red. He wouldn't believe that out of all the people in the world it was Hae Soo who ended up with a decent life. He thought it would be the end of her after that poison incident years ago, but somehow she melted the hearts of all she passed, except for him and his mother of course. 

Won had his personal wench Chae Ryung add in the poison over the course of two weeks, it was perfect seeing that once again Hae Soo will be blamed for the impending death of the king, just this time she wouldn't find as easy of a way out. 

His eyebrows creased together as he finally reached his destination, wondering how So didn't marry her yet; he knew wolfdog was madly in love with the girl, or is it that she didn't want to marry him? That thought allowed Yo to etch a nasty grin thinking Hae Soo may not want that beast. Still, according to Wook, So would protect her with his life; in a matter of time he would see if the 8th Prince's words stood true.

He looked at the scroll in the desk in his mother's room, eyeing word for word what his father's last demand was; he never expected to see his mother hide something so valuable, especially seeing she was in hot water for some time due to her alleged insolent actions. He closed the parchment, holding onto it tightly, realizing how his plan and future changed if he were able to play his cards right. He needed to show this to his uncle though, seeing that he has helped him out after all these years. 

He looked up at the sky, seeing the bright moon and stars around it. He saw his star, shining brightly; he knew this was fate, it was finally his time. From the balcony, he looked down and had a oddly good view of the Damiwon palace, perhaps his mother wanted to keep a close eye at Oh sanggun when she was alive.

There was a lithe figure that moved with swift feet, an urgency that something bad was happening. He was no fool, it was that wench who somehow figured to become a busybody just when he arrived. According to most, she was more to herself now seeing her rise in rank, only really talking to the 13th Prince. He found it strange how she changed over the years, acting like a true lady she was before her 'accident' in the princes' bathhouse all those years ago.

He brushed his fingers through his thick mane having an odd curiosity to see the girl up close. She was never someone he would call beautiful, her features were too cute for his liking. He remembered all his brother somehow being drawn to her, whether romantically or not, even Won at one point became enamored with her before he came back to his priorities.

He then started to take off his robe, getting himself ready for bed. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

Hae Soo was going along with her daily routine, taking care of the King's needs. Making him tea, readying him for the day, giving him his medication to ease his pain. He was merciful and kind to her, she would forever be loyal to him, no matter how long he lived.

She knows his days are numbered, quite recently he looked even more ill than before, his words were seldom but always sad. 

She also knew this because of So; she knew Moo plans to abdicate the throne to So when he married his daughter. That poor girl was so young and had to go through that. Hae Soo knew that she can't allow So to become king, not while knowing what the future of his rule entails.

Still, Ji Mong told her to go along with fate, so she could only hope this would be for the best. 

Though she loved So very much, after hearing about his marriage she felt herself becoming distant from him, maybe subconsciously remembering what happened the last time she got herself involved with a married man.

For the past two years her days have been peaceful, she learned how to read and write properly and educated herself further in traditional medicine. Never in Ha Jin's life had she ever expect herself to learn that far ahead in life, maybe when she goes back she would head back to school and further study.

Talking about peaceful, she had to admit to herself that despite what she wanted to believe, it was truly Wang Yo that made everyone go mad; learning his ways from his mother too well. She was just happy to know Jung wasn't the same way. She never saw someone who was able hound down a person's weakness and exploit it all at once. The sorrow she felt for the princes on Yo's hands was immense, not sure as to why he felt he needed to do that.

She shook her head, not sure as to why her thoughts went back to that man; he's been dead for years. It wasn't as if he was going to haunt them anymore. 

Hae Soo walked into the royal bathhouse, awaiting the King to enter. She made sure to add in the scents, the hot water spreading out the aroma.

She had turned around to set the towels in place, not expecting anyone or anything. It was when she sensed another presence and look up her eyes grew wide. She dropped to towel, almost losing her footing if it wasn't for that hand to grab her, but it wasn't to save her; no, far from it.

She remembered those dark eyes covered with heavy eyeliner, though now there wasn't as much. His hair grew out, looking as if it came from a lion, and he grew facial hair, making him look like a true villain. She tried to form thoughts and words but nothing would come out. Never in her life was she expecting to see him again. 

"W-wang Yo" She looked up into his sinister eyes, holding back a wince feeling his hand harshly squeeze unto her wrist. His face hid his emotions well, merely giving her a look of curiosity.

"Well, the king must favor you to allow a water maid become the head court lady. What did you do to deserve such luck?" Her mouth twitched, not sure of what she should do. She could scream, but then he would kill her, she could try to fight him off; but she knew he would overpower her.

Wang Yo looked at her with a smirk slowly implanting itself on his face. He never thought she could ever become speechless.

He then threw her on the ground, she quickly scrambled to a corner. He watched her ordeal, slowly stalking her, sword in hand. Her eyes were pleading him to reconsider, she must think he will kill her now. If it were truly up to him he may have, but she was the key to his triumph. He gave her a look before putting the sword lightly on her slim throat. 

"Get up" She followed without haste, probably trying to not let the sword nick her. He tilts his head trying to gauge what he should do next.

"You're not going to tell anyone I'm here." Her eyes suddenly turned dead hearing his demand.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? You're a traitor, just knowing of your being puts me in line of regicide as well." He smiled hearing her response, her bite was alluring, he had to admit. 

"If you care about the well being of my brothers you'll listen. Think about Eun-ie and his wife? Would you like to be the reason for them to be my first causalities ?" The thought of innocent Eun getting hurt from Yo's hands scared her, and he knew that.

Yo knew Hae Soo thought he didn't know her weakness, but that was far from it. She cared about others too much, which is maybe why she was in this position in the first place. She became his greatest weapon due to her nature.

She looked up at him, scanning his face to see if there was a trace of bluff. She knew Yo to be a ruthless man, but a murderer? That all changed though when she felt the sword lightly gliding on her neck, barely any space for there not to be a cut.

Her lips parted to answer him, but before that she heard the royal command of the King entering, not allowing her time to speak. Yo's face also changed from the announcement, now putting the blade on her neck, "Don't say a word, or else you'll be the first to die." He pushed her on the ground once more before making his slim escape.

Hae Soo didn't turn back to see where he had gone, only quickly getting up as she felt her neck to ensure that there wasn't any visible proof of him. She retrieved the towel once more and rushed to her place as the king entered.

He looked sicker than the day before, if it were possible. Stress was evident on his face, but he still managed to give a wary smile at the head court lady as he slowly raised his hands for her to disrobe him. She was hesitant, knowing of the evil presence lurking about. She feared giving easy access for the King to be targeted. She returned his smile while walking up to him, but was stopped by a loud noise outside the bath house.

There was a riot of soldiers, screams of women along the halls, swords slashing loudly. She forcibly pulls Mu down to cover him, as if she were able to save him.

The doors to the bath house open, revealing the soldiers Yo was able to assemble to overthrow his older brother. They walk fiercely towards the pair, pulling the latter from the royal. She then sees Yo walk in from the top, as if to give the illusion he just came in with his crew.

Mu was stunned to see his 'late' brother, fear erupted in him too knowing what was to come of him. He knew it was his time, but he wasn't ready to die like this; at the hands of his brother who betrayed him. 

He watched as his brother walked down to him, first giving a look towards Hae Soo, who herself looked pale in fear, being held back by two men. The younger male finally face him, any emotion void of his face.

Immediately, he started to cough up blood. The light that was shining so bright before started to wane in his heart. He watched his brother's standing form, towering him in his iron armor. His hand reached up to touch it, gasping for breath. "S-save me." He feels his hands glide on the metal with a hopeless look of pleading in his eyes. 

Wang Yo looked down at his brother, the King who sent his own brothers out to kill him. He watched his brother's mouth spill blood knowing how the mercury is taking an effect on his body. He forcibly removes his elder's hand from him, knowing he was seconds away from finally getting what's his.

He kneels down, giving his brother a mocking look as he utters useless pleads. With one harsh push, a body is in the water. 

For both Wang Yo and Hae Soo, the last moments of Mu were impactful and life changing. Yo knew at this moment he had finally won; he could now be the King of the Goryeo dynasty. The only thought in his head was, _Mu you were meant to flounder around life like this; if father knew he would've never made you King._

The only thing distracting him from his glory was Hae Soo murmuring seeing the king in despair. 

The young woman had only felt agony seeing his majesty so helpless. She tried to break out of the vice grip holding onto her, the only thing she could think of doing was to beg for help. "Please, he's drowning. Help him get out." Her subconscious knew it would be of no use, but she still asked anyway. She had nearly faced death herself, but to see another human being die like that, well it would be something she'd never forget. Her murmuring turned into whimpers, which soon turned into a sob. 

Within seconds, Mu's body stopped fighting, and floated ontop of the water. Hae Soo was thrown down to Wang Yo's feet. Scrambling, she tried to raise herself up, only to be held down by none other than Won, that slime.

If things weren't bad enough, a loud cry came from the top of the stairs, she knew who it was; Wang So. Swords clattered hearing many men fall, but Soo couldn't bring herself to look up, she was beyond scared. She saw Yo's feet shift, most likely to look at him, while she suspected a malicious grin on his face.

There was silence that enraptured the room, a gut wrenching silence at the realization of Mu's death. 

The only thing to cease the silence was So's loud cry seeing the scene. She heard the sword move once again, no doubt slashing many. 

"STOP!"

All movement was halted as Yo's words took air. Suddenly, she felt herself rising up, but not by choice. She was dragged up by the shoulder, no doubt by the villain involved. 

"So, before you assume, I didn't kill him; he was already dying."

"W-what?"

"Yes, he was already dying from mercury. The only person who had exclusive access to him was Hae Soo." Her eyes grew wide in panic. _What? How dare he insinuate me for this crime?_

"I-I didn't do it." A scoff came off of Yo's mouth hearing her pleading words. He of course knew she didn't do it, but his plan wouldn't work without the belief of her doing it.

Her body was then moved to infront of Yo, one arm holding her shoulders across while the other had a sword which lightly grazed her slim neck. Indeed, two times wouldn't be such a scare anymore. 

"I'll give you two options So; either you can stay loyal to the dead king and die along with Hae Soo, or...you can become loyal to me and save Soo. Of course, this crime will be on her shoulders for me to use when I wish, but at least she'll be alive, right?" It was the nonchalance of his words which terrified So to no end, how his brother could simply do these actions without any remorse.

He wanted to swing his sword at Yo's neck, but he knew that Soo would be dead before he could try. With that in mind, he knew there was only one thing to do.

Dropping his sword, he knelt down before his older brother.

Honestly, Yo wasn't whole-heartily expecting So to give up the fight so easily. Yo's face was close to Hae Soo's, his breath grazing her neck as he watched his brother kneel before him. 

"Long live his Majesty, may he have a prosperous reign!" So's words were breaking up, sobs taking control of him realizing the situation. He really wished he had killed his brother those years ago. 

A look of triumph was shown on Yo, knowing now he finally made it, making his mother proud. After So's words, all around there were soldiers kneeling saying the same mantra, acknowledging his role. The only one who didn't say anything was Soo, which wasn't a bad thing. He was sure if he were in the same position he would also keep his mouth shut.

It didn't stop him from holding the blade to the young woman's throat, however. Instead, he walked, forcing her to move along with him. 

"Don't worry So, I'll take good care of her for you."

The younger man looked lost seeing his brother taking his beloved. He watched as the hand moved from her shoulders to her waist, as a subtle sign to him, and maybe her too. 

Moments later, after holding in her breath for what seemed like a lifetime, Hae Soo was thrown on the ground. She looked around the room, seeing that it was the late king's quarters. Pulling herself to a corner, she watched as Yo stomped around the room. 

"I expect this place to be ready for me when I get back." 

Wait, he wasn't going to demote or kill her? She always knew he wasn't her biggest fan, often working with his mother to try to get her out of the damiwon. She stayed frozen at this realization. 

Not hearing movement from the girl, he turned, narrowing his eyes. "Are you suddenly deaf? This place better be clean of Mu and ready for me." There was a look of amusement in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make any rash decisions, yet."

He walked out, doors slamming behind him. The only thing Hae Soo could do was stay in her spot, letting all the tears she had rush out of her system. Maybe she should've never listen to Ji Mong, she was maybe supposed to make So king. Maybe she was wrong, Gwangjong was actually Yo and in her mind she had mistaken it. 

Stunned, she decided it would be best to start her task in order to live. She knew at this point her life was hanging on a thread, and Wang Yo was the one controlling just how long it lasts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _One week later_

It's been a week since Hell on Earth began. Hae Soo felt like she was so close to hitting an iceberg the way she's been on her toes.

Wang Yo, now known as King Jeongjong, make alot of changes within a small amount of time. First thing he made sure of was changing majority of ministers who would listen to his command, making sure his uncle was the head of them. He also changed the positions of some of his brothers; Won gained more power while Baek Ah lost some.

Soo's position changed quite a bit too, ironically keeping her closer to the new king. As Head Court Lady, she was usually meant to concern herself with just about every part of the palace, save the Queen of course.

Yo decided it would be better if she had a stricter agenda concerning the King's daily activities. This meant that instead of just serving him tea or taking care of his bath, she now also had to help him when waking up and going to sleep; as well as assist him when he needed during his working hours. Usually, the head eunuch would be in charge of these tasks, but she knew why he changed it up a bit, he wanted to keep a close eye on her.

He knew she didn't kill the late king, even insinuated that it was actually the 8th prince who did it.

He also wanted her to keep away from the other princes as much as possible. She figured this out when So tried to take her somewhere to talk, only for Won to stop them by saying Yo would announce that she committed regency if he were to ever step foot of the palace. What wasn't seen by the fourth prince though was the new king was looking from his high place, where he used to shoot arrows when he was younger. Hae Soo saw him though, and knew what he was planning.

Now she was isolated to him alone. Looking outside, she saw the the sun was starting to rise; it was time to wake the king up. She usually like to sleep in, but now it was not an option seeing that she needed to be up before the king, and have everything for him ready.

Getting his gold regela ready, she walked into his bedchambers, the grand room smelling like incense. She started by opening the curtains of his room, letting the sun slowly start to shine in. She took off the candles which were burning bright in his room, it wasn't common for any person to really have so many candles on, but she figured that he may have some sort of fear. It was hard to imagine Yo having a fear, seeing how ruthless he was. Maybe it was a part of his ritual; she shook her head from drifting off and tried to do her task at hand.

Going to his bed, she looks at his calm face; it was surprising how innocent he could look when he wasn't upset. To her, he was no where close to ugly. She sure if she was still Ha Jin she would be head over heels for a guy like him . Shaking her head, the young court lady woke him up knowing his disapproval for lateness.

"Pyeha, you need to wake up it's sunrise." She spoke to him from the end of his bed, she knew better than to touch him. The man was still asleep, so she went up closer, only half a foot from his face. With a louder voice she tried again.

"Pyeha! Pyeha, it's morning you need to wake up. You have important matters to deal with today."

"Tell me something I don't know." She was surprised to hear his gruff voice, seeing that majority of the time he wouldn't address her. Majority of the time he would usually look at her with amusement, trying to no doubt figure out what she may be thinking.

"And if you still have any fear in you, you'd watch you tone; yelling at the king could be an act of treason."

She figured it was bait, so straighten herself she answered in a softer voice, "My apologies your majesty, I was just trying to wake you up." She walked away, giving him the space she knew he would demand. Eyes low, in her peripheral vision she saw the king move to the side of the bed, stretching himself out.

Wang Yo stood up, only in a white loungepants. He stretched out his arms up to the sides, clearing his throat. Soo knew it was his signal for her to dress him. Walking up to him, she helped the tall man into his royal attire. Silence ensued the room for minutes until the act was done.

The next step, his hair, Yo liked to sit near the window, watching inside the court place. Today was different though,seeing that instead he sat infront of the mirror. Soo stood still for a bit, not sure if he was really going to sit there. "What are you waiting for? Like you said I have matters to take care of today."

She took brisk steps to him, now remembering that she wanted to get away as soon as possible. 

Wang Yo watched the small woman as she untangled his hair. There was a soothing effect to her soft gestures, but he knew she was truly doing it only because she didn't want to cross him. He made sure to keep a close eye on her, knowing her past antics if she had a change somehow it would inadvertently cause havoc.

He knew she was the key to control his brothers, no doubt, but what about her? He knew her weakness to help others, but she was slick, almost as slick as him. If she would've been born a man, he would've had her in his personal counsel.

He always heard her tell others that she never took sides, but he didn't believe that was true. If it were, then why help So for the rain ritual? Thoughts of that day brought him back to anger, realizing that he wouldn't have to do what he did in order to get the throne.

After she put his hair up appropriately, he watched her put the items down. His eyes took notice of the scar on her wrist which she put on herself in order not to marry his father.

"Why did you do it?" She looked at him through the mirror, confusion on her face.

"Why didn't you marry my father? You could've been a powerful woman."

Hae Soo cleared her throat, no doubt forming an admirable answer in her head. "I never cared for power pyeha. My main concern is for the king to live a long, prosperous life. Whomever it may be." She was keeping her distance, which he thought was interesting.

"You've changed, others may have not seen it but you've changed since you were younger. You know how to hold your tongue now, which I can't say is a bad thing." With that said, he walked out, leaving the young girl gaping quietly at his snide remark.

Two weeks later

Finished with majority of her duties for the king, Hae Soo finally had some time for herself. If this was the 21st century, she would get into a hot tub and relax her muscles, but seeing she wasn't in Seoul anymore, she could only crack her neck and relax by a high place, waiting for her remaining friend in the palace, Baek Ah.

She felt sad for him, seeing that for no good reason Yo had demoted him and then sent his love Woo Hee back to her hometown under an exile, separating them for an infinite amount of time. When asked why, the King said that she once tried to commit regicide against the 1st King Taejo; in order to protect himself she wasn't allowed near the palace.

Soo always thought one day Baek Ah and Woo Hee would end up together, maybe the only happy ending she would witness in the palace. She knew behind that smile he would paint on his face was only a facade to hide his grief. The only thing he ever really sought within the palace was a happy life, and Yo knew this. Maybe this was his way of controlling his younger brother even more, seeing that he was the one who supported both Mu and So.

Soo had waited a bit for Baek Ah, stretching her muscles a little from constant walking all day. One thing she knew she may never get used to was how bothersome the little wooden shoes she had to wear were. She would never again take memory foam for granted. Sitting back down, she eyes the box she had for the prince, knowing that there may be a chance that her gift might help him cheer up a little.

Sighing, she rested her head, only to be disrupted by a gruff noise. She looks up to see her friend holding onto his lute, an object she can never really see him without. She musters a tired smile, sitting up properly as an invitation for him to sit. When both were ready, Hae Soo poured some tea, allowing the hot aroma to fill the air.

"So, how's it been taking care of our new king?" She rolled her eyes with that statement, allowing a laugh to come out of elder male.

"Well, oddly enough it's been really quiet, and you know, the usual when it comes to the 3rd Prince." She covered her mouth realizing her mistake. "My bad I mean his majesty. How's it been being a royal weapons keeper for the king?" Despite the title of the role, all Baek Ah was meant to do was make sure all the supplies within the palace was sufficient enough incase of a surprise attack from a foreign enemy. It was the lowest rank the king could put a prince who did no wrong in, but also force him to stay within palace walls under the king's scrutiny.

"It's not too bad, I mean the job doesn't take too much out of me and I still have all the time to myself. " His eyes went a bit downcast after that, most likely thinking of his lover. Trying to cheer him up, she simply said with a small smile, "Well, it gives you plenty of time to write some more poetry and music for me." He smiles back at her, of course, knowing her sweet intentions.

There was a few moments of silence, the question she wanted to ask him was already known, but both knew better than to ask it out loud.

"I didn't receive anything, not yet at least." She nods a little, giving acknowledgement to the topic. Her head turns, looking at the setting sun. There wasn't a day she didn't think about the fourth prince, wondering how he was. The minute Yo offically became king, he sent both So and Eun out to Songak, So to help with construction of a new palace and Eun with his wife to also 'help'. Everyone knew Eun wasn't really one to have and 'use' in making a palace, unless it was with blocks. They figured it was maybe a way Yo could force himself to not kill the 10th Prince, seeing that he's been in recent cahoots with Wook, being that he's his closest personal adviser after his uncle. There was something odd about Wook, but Soo couldn't place her finger on it.

"I hope they're doing alright, I miss them everyday."

Clearing their throats, both members tried to lighten the mood for themselves again. Soo gave him the box she had at hand. "For you, I hope it'll cheer you up a little." The elder took it, glee momentarily in his eyes.

Opening the box, he saw inside was a set of two circular soaps with flowers and a intricate carved pattern. There was the smell of lavender and vanilla, which surprisingly went well together. "You know, it's been a while since I've seen you do this." She shrugged, "Well, with the little free time I have, I thought I would try to do something I liked, something that reminded me...of how life was back then."

"I can't wait to use it!" His fingers rub the substance lightly, noting how smooth it all felt. "I bet if you had a chance, you could make a business out of this." She laughed at the statement, "Maybe, if I'm ever our of the palace. I could become a female merchant for my products and travel. If anything you could always come along with me!" Both laugh at the dream, of one day leaving the palace at free will without any worried of who may be after them.

In the mist of the laughter, Soo and Baek Ah failed to hear the impending footsteps of the king and his courtmen. He must've heard from his spies that the two were with one another. Maybe he was paranoid about them wanting to overthrow him so early in his reign, but he need not worry. In their positions, both physically by rank and mentally by his threats, they weren't going to try to do that.

"Well, well; it looks like a mini reunion, how come I wasn't invited?" Soo had to hold the urge to roll her eyes, hearing the mocking tone in his voice. She learned to keep her mouth quiet when it came to him, but Baek Ah on the other hand spoke freely, only thinking of the king still as his brother. "We were just catching up, you know, since we haven't seen each other for weeks." The smiles exchanged between the brothers were full of hostile intent.

The king then looks down, taking notice of the small box his younger brother's hand was holding tightly onto. "Is that a gift from everyone's favorite court lady? Do tell what's in there" The air then turned tense, nervous for the latter sitting down and regal for Yo.

This could go either one of two ways; they go do the run-around of questions until Yo got what he wanted while annoying them or being upfront with small hopes of him going away. In the 13th prince's mind, being upfront would stand to be the best choice.

"Hae sangung made me some soaps." He held the box to the king, Soo's eyes widening not expecting this. With fast hands Yo takes a hold of the box, opening to take a look inside.

"Ahh, I remember you doing this when you were younger; I never expected you to still be into such childish things, at least not at your rank." Her cheeks turned red at his remark, hands folded tightly under her sleeves.

"Well, if you've heard, her soaps are known to smooth the skin, giving it a healthy glow."

"I didn't ask you did I?" The young prince kept his mouth shut tight, giving the court lady a apologetic look.

"If these were so helpful, how is it that the late king managed to die in your care? Maybe they aren't as helpful as you make them seem." Finally, she decided to make eye contact with the king. She knew when it came to him it was a battle of wits, seeing which one would cave; or in other words when Soo would decide to give up.

She decided to ignore the statement about the late king, knowing it was bait, "The scents put into the soap are meant to be refreshing, easing one from worry and anxiety." His mocking smirk turned downward, obviously not liking her change in subject. He then threw the box onto the table, nearly breaking it.

"Hae sangung, I'll be in need of my royal bath within the hour, make sure that it's ready, without any added ingredients." The king then walked away, the latter being quiet until the king and his goons made the corner.

"If I weren't sure of his hatred towards you, I'd say he was jealous."

Soo scoffed, "Jealous?"

"Yeah, at the fact you gave me a gift." There was a quiet before the boisterous laughter given by the two.

Little did they know that there were a set of eyes on the other side staring at them harshly, thinking there needed to be a change, a quick one at it.

Author'e Note: Hey guys! So sorry for the LATE comeback of this story I've been so busy with college lately but I do have most chapters pre-written so you won't have to worry about long updates for a while. This is a shorter chapter but I promise all of the others will be over 4k, so you'll be getting much more of Wang Yo and Hae Soo soon :) Please do leave me your thoughts guys!


End file.
